The invention is related to the development of a novel geranium plant xe2x80x98Narmadaxe2x80x99 derived as a somaclonal variant xe2x80x9cCIMAP/GER SA 44xe2x80x9d from the Indian cultivar xe2x80x98Bourbonxe2x80x99. The invention is related to the development of a plant which possesses desirable high percentage of cis- and trans- rose oxides, free rhodinol (linalool+citronellol+geraniol) and total rhodinol (linalool+citronellol+geraniol+citronellyl formate+geranyl formate) which contribute to perfumery value of essential oil of geranium. The somaclone xe2x80x9cCIMAP/GER SA EExe2x80x9d now named xe2x80x98Narmadaxe2x80x99 is propagated vegetatively through stem cuttings and is stable for commercial cultivation.
Pelargonium graveolens L Herit commonly known as xe2x80x98rose scented geraniumxe2x80x99 yields an essential oil on distillation of its above ground fresh biomass which is common known as xe2x80x98Oil of Geraniumxe2x80x99. It is a native to the dry slopes of Cape Province of South Africa and has spread to different parts of the world. In India, it was introduced in the early part of the present century. The highest quality oil possesses a delicate rose-line fragrance and is used in perfumes and flavors, while the lower quality oil has been widely used in general purpose perfumes for hand creams, soaps and other toilet requisites.
Commercial geranium oil is a mixture of 120 mono and sesquiterpenes and low molecular weight aroma compounds. The main constituents are citronellol, geraniol, linalool and formates of geraniol and citronellol which constitute about 60-70% of total oil.
Three types of geranium oil are recognised in trade viz, Reunion or Bourbon, African or Egyptian and Chinese. The Chinese geranium oil is characterized by its larger citronellol; geraniol ratio of 3-4:1 as compared with the ratio 1:1 in Bourbon and Egyptian geranium oils. xe2x80x98Bourbonxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Egyptianxe2x80x99 geranium oils are distinguished by their relative contents of guaia-6,9-diene and 10-epi-xcex3-eudesmol.
In India, only two varieties are grown. (1) xe2x80x98Bourbonxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98Reunionxe2x80x99 and (2) xe2x80x98Algerianxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98Tunisianxe2x80x99. The essential oil of the Indian cultivar xe2x80x98Bourbonxe2x80x99 resembles the African geranium oil. The essential oil of the cultivar xe2x80x98Algerianxe2x80x99 resembles the Chinese geranium oil in its ratio of citronellol:geraniol. Recently, introduction of another clone has been reported but its oil has a citronellol:geraniol ratio 1:5. So, for the farmers cultivating geranium and the industries, the choice of oil is limited due to limited cultivars, the yield of which have remained constant since long.
Further, geranium is propagated vegetatively by stem cuttings as these plans do not flower or flower sparsely and, generally, do not produce any seeds in India. Genetic improvement by sexual methods of breeding is extremely difficult. As these cultivars have been propagated only vegetatively over a long period of time, somaclonal variation through tissue culture can be expected to be a desirable approach in genetic improvement through selection. Keeping these factors in mind this new improved clone of the invention, CIMAP/GER-SA 44 of Pelargonium graveolens was derived as a somaclonal variant from the Indian cultivar, xe2x80x98Bourbonxe2x80x99 and named as xe2x80x98Narmadaxe2x80x99. The plants as asexually produced through cuttings remain true to type.
Accordingly, the main object of the invention is to develop a novel geranium plant xe2x80x98Narmadaxe2x80x99.
Another object is to develop a geranium plant that possesses high percentage of rose oxides, free rhodinol, total alcohol and high citronellol; geraniol ratio which contributes to the perfumery value of the essential oil yielded by the plant.
Yet another object is to develop novel geranium plant xe2x80x98Narmadaxe2x80x99 yielding high percentage of essential perfumery oil and low content of undesirable xe2x80x9cisomenthone and 10-epi-xcex3-erudesmolxe2x80x9d.
In accordance with above and other objects, the invention provides a novel plant xe2x80x98Narmadaxe2x80x99 derived as a somaclonal variant CIMAP/GER SA 44 from the Indian cultivar, xe2x80x98Bourbonxe2x80x99 clone. Novel plant xe2x80x98Narmadaxe2x80x99 has high percentage of cis- and trans- rose oxides, free rhodinol (linalool+citronellol+geraniol) and total rhodinol (linalool+citronellol+geraniol+citronellyl formate+geranyl formate) which contributes to perfumery value of essential oil of geranium. To the best of the Inventors"" knowledge None of the parental cultivars are patented in the United States of America or the subject of a pending U.S. Application.
Accordingly, the invention provides a new plant xe2x80x98Narmadaxe2x80x99 of Pelargonium graveolens yielding high perfume value essential oil developed through tissue culture, possessing the following combination of characteristics:
a. Lettuce greenish leaves (137B), alternate, stipulate, simple with about 5 palmatisect primary lobes and pinnatisect secondary lobes, pubescent on both sides,
b. Produces high yield of herbage to the extend of 380 to 490 gram per plant and yields oil to the extent of 0.25 to 0.30%,
c. The plant has a high Citronellol/geraniol ratio 1.34xc2x10.05 (0.59-2.48), producing significantly high free Rhodinol 64.21xc2x10.33 (58.0-69.2) and total Rhodinol 76.98xc2x10.4 (69.8-82.2) compared to the parent variety xe2x80x98Bourbonxe2x80x99,
d. The essential oil of the plant is characterized by low content of isomenthone (0.05-2.0) and 10-epi-xcex3-eudesmol (0.4-4.0%) at different stages of growth, and
e. The plant has distinct molecular profile by random amplified polymorphic DNA (RAPD) using 20 MAP primers distinguishing the plant from the other existing varieties.
The colour codes employed in the specification are according to R.H.S. Colour Chart published by The Royal Horticultural Society, 80 Vincent Square, London SWIP 2PE, 1995.